Many fluid systems in the oil industry store or produce a fluid containing oil and water at temperatures over one hundred degrees Celsius and under pressure to prevent boiling. Before de-oiling, such feeds are cooled with a heat exchanger and cooling circuit prior to treatment in one or more flotation cells.